


Lovely illness

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Caring, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is very tired, but when he manages to fall asleep, he gets interrupted again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely illness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad english, for being this short and if I'm not that good writher... I'm just doing this for fun and because I enjoy it.

Adam was in Stockholm with the band, when the show finished, they decided to just go straight home, because they were exhausted. Usually they go and drink something together after a show, but today was too tiring for everyone. As they got home, the first thing the rockstar did was showering, changing into bed clothes and going to sleep.  
Adam was laying in his bed for hours, staring into the darkness, he just couldn't fall asleep for some reason. He was so tired, but he just couldn't close his eyes. If he did, it shot open again. He picked up his mobile and checked his twitter. Nothing interesting. Then it came to his mind. What is the one thing that can always relax you and maybe make you fall asleep? Yes, listening to music. Adam plugged his ears in, started listening to a slow, relaxing song and soon it started working as he felt that sleep was taking over his body. The song ended, he fell asleep. Finally.  
Not long after he managed to give his body and mind a little rest, he heard a soft knock on his door. It was the middle of the night for God's sake! And he was asleep! What is so important that couldn't wait until the morning? Adam refused to get up, waiting for the person to dissapear, but that never happened. The soft knock continued, until Adam had no choice, but to get up, his mind blinded with his anger. That person will get it, for waking him up from his sweet sleep.  
He opened the door with rage and the person who was standing at his doorstep jumped a bit at the sudden movement.  
-Tommy...- Adam said, the urge to punch the one at his door suddenly faded away, as it happened to be his bassist. He was only wearing a pair of socks and an oversized shirt.  
-What is it?- The taller man yawned, sending the message to Tommy that he wants to sleep, so make this conversation quick.  
-I'm...-The smaller man started shaking violently, hugging himself.-I'm so cold Adam.-He bassist said, his voice breaking down. Adam moved his hand and gently touched the blonde's forehead. He was burning up.  
-Baby, I think you have fever.-The dark haired man stated, a bit of worry in his voice. He pulled Tommy inside his room, closing the door and locking it. He put a hand under the smaller man's knees, his other hand grabbing him by the shoulder, then he quickly lifted up the bassist from the floor, carrying him in his arms, heading to the bed. He gently put the shaking Tommy down on the bed, covering him with two warm blankets. Adam didn't care about being tired anymore, for Tommy he'd stay up all day and all night.  
-I'll be back in a second, Tommy.- He went to the kitchen to pour a mug of hot tea, then he went to his bag and got some medicine. He, then, approached Tommy, who's face was now angry red, he probably caught something nasty.  
-Sit up.-Adam demanded, in soft voice and the blonde sat up taking the medicine and drinking the tea.  
-That's right, honey. You will feel better soon. Now, lay back and sleep.-The taller man said, kissing Tommy's forehead.  
-But, Adam I shouldn't I get back to my own room?-The blonde quietly asked, that made Adam smile a bit.  
-Darling, you are ill. You shouldn't be alone. You need someone to take care of you.-He said, placing another kiss on the other's forehead. Tommy lie back without saying anything, closing his dark-circled eyes. He probably couldn't sleep either. With that fever? No one could.  
Several minutes passed, Adam was watching his little bassist sleeping. His face was so innocent and peaceful. He loved his face. He loved Tommy. He was the one that was always with him, through his good and bad times as well. Never hurting him, even if they had a little fight, Tommy was the one that always started to make peace between them. How he wanted the little blonde to finally realise, that he cares for him more than he cares for anybody else.  
He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. Now, he'll have some rest. Finally. With Tommy. Adam climbed in bed next to the blonde, who was laying on his side. Perfect. The dark haired man got under the blankets which covered Tommy, then spooned the smaller man. He wasn't sure Tommy would like this, but hey, what can he lose if he tries it. So, he did. He wrapped his strong, protective arms around his bassist. The position was perfect. Comfortable and the thought that he was doing this with Tommy, made Adam's lips curl up in a sweet, very sweet smile.  
He was about to fall asleep, when he felt Tommy moving. Oh, no. Please, don't be awake, Adam's mind said. Turns out, that the blonde wasn't awake, he only pushed himself more into the taller man's protective grip. Then, the bassist did something that made Adam's breathing stop for a second. He put his hand over Adam's, gripping it, like he never wants it to leave that position. The rockstar smirked at this sweet action, then, finally Tommy stopped moving and they both managed to fall asleep.  
Adam woke up first, he wanted to move, but he noticed something. Tommy changed position. His face was on Adam's chest, his hand loosely around the taller man's waist. The blonde was curled up in a ball, still sleeping. He had to get out of bed and make a coffee. He was totally tired, but he couldn't fall asleep now. He gently pushed himself out of Tommy's grip, kissed the top of his head and left to the kitchen.  
He didn't even have time to finish making coffee, when he spotted Tommy literally dragging himself out of the bed. He looked really ill. He made hot tea for his bassist and gave it to him along with a nother medicine.  
-I'm so sick of these. I hate them.-Tommy mumbled. Adam just giggled, he was acting like a kid, pouting because he had to get his medicine.  
-Honey, if you wanna get better, you have to take these.-Adam hurried to his coffee, then he immediately got back to Tommy, sitting next to him in bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
-Fine.-The smaller man sighed and did as he was told, then he put the mug down on the nightstand. Adam almost spilled his coffee, when Tommy climbed in his lap and rested his head on the bigger man's shoulder. He wrapped his free hand around Tommy's waist, just to keep him closer. He quickly finished the coffee and put the cup down. The blonde, then looked up at him, his eyes still sleepy with black rings around it, but still, the look in his eyes...It was full of love and caring.  
-I wish I could kiss you...but I can't. I don't want you to get ill as well. Who will take care of me then?-Tommy giggled, his cheeks blushing a bit. Adam wasn't expecting this conversation coming out of nowhere. He thought he will have to come up with some lame love confession. Tommy did it in his own-fashioned way. Sweet, teasing, but lovely.  
-You can kiss me, Tommy. I don't care about being ill, because you are with me. I would accept to be ill for years, if I'd get to be with you. You are just wonderful, Tommy Joe. I- The blonde, then put a long, skinny finger on his lips, his cheeks even redder than before.  
-I love you.-Tommy said wrapping both his arms around Adam's neck, then touching their lips together. The blonde's soft, silky and plump lips felt so wonderful on Adam's. They both melted into the slow, gentle kiss that didn't last too long, but it was Adam's wish since he met his bassist.  
-I love you so much, Tommy Joe.- Said Adam lovingly, pressing their foreheads together.  
Tommy being ill wasn't that bad after all...


End file.
